Insomniac
by sister mismagius
Summary: When you need to get out of the troubles life gives you, sometimes you need to make a deal with the devil.


**A/N: I AM SO LATE WITH THE GIFT AND I AM REALLY SORRY SO MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS AND I HOPE YOU FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME! So sorry Gen! So this was a gift for Gen on Tumblr some Romano x Spain, so I am gonna make this into something which I find some action, horror, thrill, romance, and angst! Since I am so sorry this won't be a one-shot or a two-shot! It will be a good fanfic!**

 **Gen's Tumblr! (Make sure you follow them!): .com**

 **Hope this secret Santa is worth it for ya!**

 _ **s: This is Some Romano x Spain (Spamano), don't bother reading if you dislike that ship, this is horror, thrill, action, romance, and angsty fanfic, you don't like that there's a tab or backspace button and you can get off of my fanfic! This will have swearing, maybe some gore, it's a special type. An Au, so don't fret I know what I am doing for once. Hints of Insanity, and Possession. Kind of creepy, love ya guys! ENJOY!**_

 _Insomniac, Prologue_

He was such a hypocrite, Lovino Vargas was his name, you would think he would be a comedian sometimes, his attitude was very questionable. He would always squawk at others, like Feliciano Vargas, his brother, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo, for playing the victim card, when newsflash, he played that card quite a lot.

Call him a trickster, hypocrite, imposter, nut, anything, he wouldn't care, he would just bark back with quite the rainbow vocabulary, trust me it was just, _**magnificent.**_ Some people would roll their eyes, some people may shake their heads, but Lovino didn't care, it wasn't their business anyway, and to him, it was probably their fault.

Yeah, Lovino was one of those people you could say, he really never blamed himself, well he would never admit that no, his ego was so high, or so maybe it seemed. Maybe it was his fault, and maybe it was always his fault, but he wouldn't be Lovino, if he didn't act like he cared, because if he did to him, he thinks he would be a 'wannabe' Felicano, and Lovino didn't want to be a wannabe a Feliciano, he's around him enough.

Lovino has always been close to a certain Spaniard, who always _**bugs**_ him. He acts like his parent, always tells him to be careful, watches over him sometimes, but also can be overprotective, a what Lovino really hates is that he can see right through him. He just despises how he can be so reassuring, so what he does is he always pushes him away before he can push him away, because, in reality, he was always pushed away since he was a kid, so he is tired of it, so he put up a wall, a strong one, but not even his brother is allowed to get passed.

Overall, Something scared Lovino, is that he knew his walls were breaking, somebody was getting through, through their sweet talking, and reassuring antics and their will to be around them. Somebody that didn't go for his brother, but went to him, Lovino, the arrogant, closed up male, would never admit but he can get jealous of Feliciano. But he would never shut him out, but he never let him in his walls, theoretically, of course. Feliciano was the closest to him though, always there for him, even if he was obsessed with the _"Potato Bastard."_ Lovino did feel guilty but he remembered when Feliciano offered to break it off with him, but Lovino said if he really liked him, he could stay with him, much to his dismay, though.

Lovino actually knew that Ludwig was really never going to leave him, he knew they loved each other so much, and he wasn't going to get in between their relationship. He knew the foreign lad wouldn't hurt him and would protect him from harm. But, Lovino was protective, he wants Feliciano to be happy, not sad, and not to end up like him, because his current predicament wasn't too good. It was actually, really, really, really sad.

Lovino worked at a Starbucks, in college, trying to work of college debt, spending so much money on car bills, house bills, electric, gas, water, and not being able to go to the doctor, because his insurance wouldn't cover it sometimes. As much as he hated it, and loved food, he had to live off of pizza, pasta, and ramen noodles, his life was a nightmare and he knew it.

He knew he should have listened to his Grandpa, to what his wise words said, he should have listened to them.

" _Lovi, make sure you go pay attention in school and save money for college!"_

 _"Lovi, have a positive attitude!"_

" _Lovi, make sure you are successful, and get a scholarship!"_

" _Lovi, go to community college first."_

" _Lovi, get a good job."_

" _Lovi, don't swear, it is very uneducated language."_

He knew it, he had to be cocky, he just had to go to the most expensive college, he had to live a minimum wage, hostile life at the moment. But, like his Grandfather said, he made his bed and now he has to lie in it.

Lovino wished his life hadn't come to this, he wished and wished and wished. He would do absolutely anything to get out of his nightmare, his problems because in reality he always acted so tough, but he was like his brother, Feliciano, he was cowardly and frightened but he would never admit that not in a million years.

Lovino was also angry, angry with his boss, his boss was trying to pay him less because he swore, or he did one thing wrong. Lovino hated him, he hated him so much, his boss would pay him less than others because he would make a mistake, like getting one order wrong or maybe even getting slightly snippy with the customers or workers because they were getting snippy with him, and he couldn't quit, because he couldn't afford to lose a job and he didn't think he could get another.

Lovino did what he could, just tried to walk in a straight line, he took the paycheck his boss handed to him, he was lucky he got one, and Lovino didn't care, it mattered to him that he got one.

But a thought rested in the Italian's head.

He would do anything to have a better life, even make a deal with the devil.


End file.
